Harry Potter Three Inches Tall
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: Harry and Draco have a fight in the corridor and something very wierd but funny happened. I hope you like it, i wrote is as a one shot for my friend :) Please Review! :)


_Harry Potter – Three Inches Tall_

Authors Note- I hope you all like this story and can you please Review and tell me what you think? Thanks!

_'Thought'__  
__"speaking"_

Harry Potter Three Inches Tall

"Potter! Don't turn your back on me!" Malfoy shouted to harry as he turned to walk the other way.  
"What Malfoy?" Harry spoke, turning on the spot, irritated. All Harry wanted to do was go up to Gryffindor tower and hang around with his friends. _'Well not Ron I guess because he's still mad at me for breaking it off with Ginny'._

"Aww Potter did you get dumped by the mud blood Granger? Or was it the Weaselette? I can never remember because there both all over you!" Draco laughed evilly at the look on Harry's face.  
His two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, laughed dumbly along with it. Draco's laughter turned into a nasty sneer when he saw Harry's Wand pointed at him.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Go to the Great hall and Save me some food!" Draco snapped at them. They nodded dumbly and walked away. He slowly pulled his own wand from his sleeve.  
" Now, now Malfoy you wouldn't want that ferret looking thing you call a face to get hurt now would you? No? Then shut up and get the hell away from me before I do hurt it!"  
Harry, no longer having his wand in his hand, folded his arms, twirling his wand, watching as Draco's face went from pale white to bright red.

"TAKE. THAT. BACK .POTTER!" Draco shouted in Harry's face pointing his wand at him, his wand hand shaking from anger!  
Draco's face was still red but now it was going purple, chest heaving and nearly bending his wand with the amount of force he's applying to Harry's neck.

Harry, still in the same position as when Draco started yelling, didn't look all that fazed. He just stood there all calmly looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to calm down.  
" Now, now Malfoy no need to blow a gasket, I was just joking! Well no I wasn't but it's all in good fun! Now put your wand away before you hurt yourself with it!"

Harry had changed since last year, last year he would have been all for hexing Draco and laughing at him. But this year he grew up. After watching Cedric die in the graveyard he realised something. Something very important. That being Childish and mean is all fun and games until someone get really hurt by it and that when that times comes you have to be responsible for you actions. That's why Harry's not responding like Draco wants and expects him to do.

"Potter what's wrong with you. You acting almost... Slytherin!" Draco finally calmed down enough that he could speak without shouting or going purple.  
" And if I must say so myself you are acting decidable Gryffindor today Malfoy!" Harry Smirked and turned to walk away but hear the swish of a wand about to cast a spell.

Harry, as fast as his Fire bolt, turned and managed to say a spell to shield him.  
_"Progecto!"_ Both Harry's and Draco's eyes widened and closed as the brightest light they have ever seen came out of both there wands.

When the light cleared up they put their wand down and checked that nothing had happened to them. They didn't realise or notice that everything seemed bigger than usual. About 10 times bigger to be exact.

"What did you do to me?" They both shouted then reeled back looking at each other incredulously.  
" Me? What about you?" They, again both said it at the same time. There expression deepened to horror.  
"Stop that!" This time they both just looked freaked out and shivered at the thoughts running through their minds.

"OK Malfoy This is getting really creepy. Now can you please tell me what spell you cast because I want to know if when the spells collided that there won't be any adverse effects to either me or you?" Harry looked calmly at Draco but on the inside he was nowhere near calm. He was freaking out on what the spells could do to him.

"The spell I did was called _/Expulso/_ and all it was meant to do was knock you out. But as well can see that hasn't happened has it?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry in a mocking way.  
"But I've never heard of that spell combined with another, no matter what the other spell it, having an adverse effect on the casters." Harry's eyebrows furred as he frowned trying to think.

Draco glared at harry all the while thinking this was all his fault.' If he hadn't of tried to counter act the spell I would be in the great hall by now eating my dinner but no I had to be stuck with this idiot while we figure out what went wrong, if anything did actually go wrong.'

"Do you know of any side effects that these two spells could have had?" Harry stood arms folded, eyebrow raised staring at the other teen.  
Draco mimicked the position doing an all-around good job of Snape.

"No Potter I don't. I don't go up to the library every waking moment to learn things that are never going to become useful like your mud blood friend!"

"Do not call her that! She is far better than you will ever be! Now why don't we go up to the Library, you know the thing you never go in full of books? And find something that might help us!

Harry turned to walk away and walked about 3 steps before falling into what looked like a little hole! What the hell!" both Harry and Draco shouted. Draco heard shuffling and the next thing he knew Harry's head popped up from the hole.

"Draco I think I know what our spells did!" Harry said in a whisper looking sacredly at Draco!

"Wha...What is it? What did it do? Potter answer me!" Draco Stared out his questions stuttering but by the end he was shouting and ready to shake the Gryffindor.

"Shut up and I'll tell you! Give me a change will ya ? Well... I ... _Ithinkwe'vebeenshrunk!"_  
Harry said really quickly at the end looking Sort of afraid at the Slytherin Standing in from on him.

"Umm Potter but I think I would have noticed if we've been shrunk!" Draco stared weirdly at Harry thinking he hit his head a bit hard.  
Harry Climbed out of the whole but now knew what it actually was. It was were the hallway stones join up.

"Draco, look up and tell me what you see!" Harry stood up dusting off his Hogwarts robe.  
Draco looked up and gasped. He then looked at Harry wide eyed.  
" The Hallways grown!" Harry shook his head at Draco thinking that he was having a blonde moment.

"The Hallways grown? Really? Is that all you could think of? Come on Malfoy, your meant to be smart, what else could it be?"

Draco looked hard at him then to his surrounding.  
" I mean what else could it be? It's not like were ...Shrunk?"  
Draco looked unsure to Harry who raised his small arms to the ceiling.  
" hallelujah he's got it!"  
Harry and Draco glared at each other for a minute until Draco turned away.  
"OK Potter What are we going to do about out ... Small problem?" Harry Cringed at the rather lame attempt at the joke.

"Malfoy what you do about this is your business but what I'm going to do about it is find Hermione!" And with that he turned and made sure not to fall in that hole again. He stared walking very carefully around all the thin crack like holes until Draco called "Hey Potter what am I meant to do? It's not like it's easy to get to the Dungeons from here!"  
Harry rolled his eyes and called back.  
" Come on them Malfoy we can go to the library together because that's probably where she is!" Harry continued walking but at a slower pace waiting for Draco to catch up.

They walked for about 10 minutes and if they were normal size they would have nearly been at the library but since they were no bigger than three inches they still had a while to go.  
" Potter isn't there an easier way to get there/ his is taking forever!" Draco Whined! Stopping and sitting down rubbing his feet!

"Well Malfoy there is an easier way, or it may be depending on how powerful your Levitation Spell it!" Harry had a wicked gleam in his eyes when He thought about his plan.  
Draco looked up with wary eyes looking calculatingly at Harry!  
"Yeah it's pretty good. Why?" Harry Grinned at him and Told him to Stand up!

"OK Malfoy My idea is to levitate one of us to one place and then that person levitates them to you and so on and so on! How does that sound?" Harry rubs his hands together in a gleeful way making Draco step back a little.

"How do I know I can trust you, potter?" Draco stared him in the eyes willing him to say the truth.  
" If I trust you to do it to me can you trust me to do it to you?" Harry said it in a backwards term that he knew would defiantly make Draco say yes!  
"OK then Potter let's try this ...Plan of you shall we?" Draco stepped forward, wand out at the ready waiting for Harry to give his confirmation.  
" OK Malfoy do your Magic!" Harry said that in a manacle way that it nearly made Draco Shiver.  
Draco Stood back and counted to three in his head the "Wingardium Leviosar" he shouted pointing at harry and he floated up into the air. Neither of them said any more in case Draco lost his concentration. Draco put Harry down about 1 meter away from where he last stood.

"So Potter how was that?" They had to nearly shout at each other to hear them.  
" That wasn't so bad Malfoy but now it's your turn."  
Harry stood there waiting for Draco to stay still then shouted "Wingardium Leviosar" pulling him towards himself then when he got there turned and put him about a meter away.  
They continued on with this for about 10 minutes in that time they'd managed to reach the bottom or the library stairs. They now had another problem. Getting up them

"OK Potter any more idea's on this one because I'm a bit stumped." Draco looked over at Harry and Harry was about to reply when they heard _'boom' 'boom' 'boom'_!  
"What the hells that?" They both shouted this time not noticing that they did it together

They got there answer when giant feet came into view and the black swishing robe. They both scrambled for the side to try and look at who was coming down them. It was there luck that it so happened to be Hermione.  
" Malfoy this is our chance. When she get to the bottom jump on here robe or her shoe or something to try and get up to speak to her. Ok?"  
Draco nodded and they both got into positions to jump. All the while this was going on Hermione as muttering to herself.

"I wonder where Harry is. He said He was going to meet me in the library then we'd walk to Gryffindor tower together! Maybe he got lost track of time. I hope nothing untoward happened to him!"

Once she reached the bottom of the stair two little figures jumped onto her shoes. The only problem was while harry managed to get on top of her shoe Draco didn't. He got her laces. And that means he's got trodden on. Now while he wasn't physically hurt because Hermione's shoes had good big tred for him to hide in he wasn't very happy about it!

Harry looked around for Draco but when he heard him yell from underneath Hermione shoe he knew he could help him until he got Hermione to stop.  
"Sorry Malfoy you've got to stay down there until I can get Hermione to stop and help us. You're not hurt are you?" Harry got as close to the edge of her shoes as he dared to get then heard the quiet answer, muffled by the thick rubber.  
" It's just my ego that's damaged nothing else and do it quickly. It's not nice being stuck underneath someone shoe you know!"

Harry nodded even though Draco couldn't see him and made his way to her leg. Once he got there he saw she wasn't wearing trousers but a skirt instead! 'Great' he thought to himself 'The day she wears a skirt I have to climb up her leg. Well better get this over with and try not to look up'.  
That turned out to be very difficult because he had to keep looking up to make sure he stayed on the outside of her leg. He kept thinking to himself ' I hope when me and Ron make up he NEVER find out about this because i think he's kill me if he did!'. That's the only thing going through his mind as he came to the bottom her skirt.

He grabbed hold of the end and started pulling himself up with only his hands because his feet would stay on her skirt. He could also hear, faintly, Draco mumbling to himself that he should hurry up. So that's what he did. He got to her hip and then climbed up the buttons of the sleeve like a ladder. The only problem was that her arm keep moving so he got up on button and clinged on and up the next and clinged on. And so on and so forth. That's how it went until he came to her should. And then sagged against her neck. The odd thing was all of this time she never felt a thing.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! It's me! Harry! I'm on your shoulder! Help me! I've been shrunk!" She stopped when she could hear a voice that sounded like Harry's 'but it couldn't be... could it?' She slowly looked to her right shoulder. Nothings there. Then she looked to her left shoulder. There he was waving at her. Only 3 inches tall if that. She let out a shocked gasp but didn't go to move him. "Harry? Is that you?" she asked in a small whisper.  
Harry Nodded and went to speak.  
" Yeah Hermione it's me and you also got a shrunken down Draco in you left shoe so if you'd be kind enough to get him out before he turns blue with yelling I think he'd appreciate that !" He smiled at her before she nodded and went over to the bench in the hall way.  
Once she'd sat down Harry slid onto the bench as well and waited for Draco to join them.

"Nice to know that you hadn't forgotten me there Potter "Draco said brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes.  
" OK Hermione let's get to the point. We need your help. We both cast spells that collided and we shrunk. Can you help us reverse it? "Harry asked staring up at her. She got her thinking look on her face before she nodded.  
" OK I need to know what spells they were. Then I'll be able to help you!"  
So harry and Draco told her and waited for her to stop thinking again.  
" OK I know a reversal spell for things like these but it might not work. Are you both willing to try it?" Harry and Draco Both looked at each other and Nodded. Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at the both of them.  
" One. Two. Three. Revelo!" There was another bright light this time headed towards the both of them. All three turned away and closed their Eyes. Once the bright light had gone they opened there eyes to see... Hermione looking at them with a shocked expression.

They turned to each other and found out why. They were back to normal size but they didn't have any clothes on. They were in a very small pile at their feet because they ripped as they grew.

" Potter!"  
"Malfoy!"  
"Don't look Hermione!"

_**Authors Note- This Story has come from my old account and I have edited it slightly xx I hope you all like it xx **_

_**Kitty xxxx**_


End file.
